stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Heigent
Heigent is the 5th hidden Cybody in the Southern Cross Island. It's true pilot is Madoka Kei know in the Glittering Crux Brigade as "Window Star" though it first appeared under the control of Tiger Sugatame through the use of a Cybercasket. Appearance When compared to other Cybodies, Heigent's overall appearance is much more robotic and straight-lined with large lower legs and thin hips as opposed to other Cybodies who have large hips and thin legs, large gauntlet-like arms and it's shoulders, chest and neck appear as one solid piece, as well as cube-like head. When using it's abilities it can close it's head concealing it's mask, and opens a series of red lens from it's chest, back, arms, legs and head. When under the effect of the Overphase System is appearance became identical to Madoka's losing the blue orb cockpit but retained the arm guards, large legs, the one piece upper body and it's cube shaped head but with Madoka's face and hair underneath it. Part in the story ''Wako's Song'' Heigent makes his initial appearance under the control of a hypnotised Tiger Sugatame. It uses it's illusion abilities to trap Wako and Takuto transforming the entire Zero Time space into a facsimile of the Southern Cross Island albeit completely deserted. Eventually Wako realizes the deception and reveals to Takuto that there is a Cybody with a first phase capable of creating illusions. Takuto attempts to apprivoise Tauburn but it does not appear. At the same time Head, tired of Ivrogne roundabout plan manipulates Tiger into attacking Takuto and Wako. The illusion island is covered in fog and Heigent makes it's physical appearance moving towards the both of them. Takuto realizes that they are trapped in the Zero Time and asks Wako if the Cybody is real. She confirms it and Takuto manages to finally apprivoise Tauburn. The two Cybodies stare at each other and it appears as Heigent is going to attack, but Tiger refuses to do this causing Heigent to disappear and end Zero Time. ''Vanishing Age'' Heigent makes it's second appearance under the control of Madoka Kei, a Star Driver with a true mark. Facing Tauburn in actual battle for the first time, Madoka draws Heigent's Star Sword Perle ''and begins a relentless attack at Takuto, however her over-excitement nearly costs her the early battle as Tauburn lunges for a strike with Emeraude but stops at the last second. The other Crux members realize that most of Takuto's battles have been against unmanned Cybodies and that on other occasions no Driver was killed out of sheer luck thus they suspect that Takuto does not have it in him to kill Madoka. Angered at Takuto's softness she attacks even more fiercely unleashing a barrage of laser beams from Heigent's multiple lens which knocks Tauburn down. Sugata tries to intervene using his "''King's Pillar" but Heigent is completely unaffected by this due to it being a third phase Cybody. Tauburn in the meantime manages to stand up and unleashes a new attack: the Tau Missile. ''This new move destroys Heigent but leaves Madoka unharmed. ''The Age of Libido Heigent's appears for a third time to face Tauburn again. Under the effect of the Glittering Crux's new device, the Overphase System, Heigent is fused to Madoka resulting in her becoming a living ''Cybody herself. Takuto, Sugata and Wako are shocked by discovering her identity as well as her new form. Sugata also realizes that because of this Takuto can't use Tauburn's Tau Missile as it would kill her. Madoka/Heigent draws Perle and begins a brutal assault. Tauburn draws Emeraude and Saphir to fight back but finds itself quickly disarmed and overpowered by the Overphase Heigent. Madoka grabs Tauburn by the throat and pins it to the ground going for a kill strike with her Star Sword but Takuto fires Tauburn's Piles at the last second dodging the blow. Wako who became increasingly angered at Madoka, uses her Maiden powers which calls a pillar of pink energy that descends from the South Maiden Seal striking the Cybody and returning it to it's original form. Takuto quickly follows and uses the Tau Missile destroying Heigent for a second time. Our Apprivoiser Heigent appears in the fourth time after being revived by Samekh under Reiji's controlled. The revived cybodies under Samekh's control overpowered Tauburn and restrained it to allow the revived Reshbal to finish off Tauburn. However, the original pilots of the remaining cybodies regain control of them and the revived Heigent was destroyed for the last time by Betreida piloted by Kanako. Skills and Abilities As a one of the "Warrior" type Cybody Heigent is suited for combat and has great destructive power. When compared to other Cybodies, Heigent's fighting style is much more versatile, as it possesses a considerable arsenal of abilities. Illusions Using the multiple lens in it's body Heigent can cast a large scale version of it's first phase that covers the entire Zero Time, transforming it into anything the one being targeted wishes for. Overphase form A result of the experimental Overphase machine created by Professor Silver, Heigent is fused to it's Driver Madoka to the point where she became the Cybody itself. The result gives it an artificial increase in the connection between the Driver and the Cybody and an immense power-boost as Madoka was able to easily overpower Takuto's new Tauburn. However the system can be easily broken by a Maiden's powers. First phase '''Mirroir: '''Madoka's ability which surrounds the target in a cloud of darkness, in which you cannot see more than a short distance in front of you. Within the area an illusion is created causing every one trapped inside it to appear as Madoka causing the ones inside the space to attack each other. Attacks and Weapons *' Star Sword:' Heigent is the owner of a pink Star Sword called Perle which Madoka has shown great proficiency with being able to fight the same level as Takuto (an expert dual-wielding swordsman) *' Laser Barrage''': Heigent opens multiple compartments in his body to reveal a series of red lens that can fire multiple highly concentrated energy beans. Their range, speed, sheer number and wide arc makes these practically impossible to avoid. Category:Cybodies